Say Love To Me
by ShikiTeito
Summary: gimana kalo sebastian cemburu apa yang akan di lakukan sebastian. kita liat yuk kelakuan sebsatian saat cemburu.
1. Puchii 1

Hyaaaaaa…… ini fic pertama mina!!! (tereak2 pake toa masjid) lucunya garing jdi jangan salahkan mina klo jelek ya ini fic pertama mina di fanfic siihh… Fic ini terinspirasi dari black butler vol 5 chap 22, Soma meluk Ciel sihh jangan salahkan mina kalo mina bikin fic ini. Yah pokoknya baca aja deh mina ga mau panjang lebar.

* * *

Summary : gimana kalo sebastian cemburu apa yang akan di lakukan sebastian. kita liat yuk kelakuan sebsatian saat cemburu.

Disclaim : andai SebasCiel punya mina

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Rate : T (mungkin??)

Warning : gaje, hiatus

* * *

oOo Say Love To Me oOo

Puchii 1 Kecemburuan sang Butler

Pangeran Soma menangis meraung sambil memeluk Ciel.

"Hei lepasin!! panas tau!!" bentak Ciel. Soma tidak menggubris hanya bisa menangis untuk saat ini. Melihat hal itu Ciel hanya bisa menghela dan membiarkan soma menangis untuk saat ini.

_

_

_

Sesampai di rumah tiba – tiba Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel cepat – cepat masuk ke rumah.

"Hei!! Aduh Sebastian jangan tarik – tarik"

Sebastian sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Mereka yang melihat hal itu sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Sebastian yang tiba – tiba main culik Ciel.

'_cemburu_' '_dia pasti cemburu_' '_cemburu buta nih_' '_hoh hoh hoh_' (pasti dah pada tau siapa yang ngebatin ini)'cemburu tuh cemburu'

Balik ke Sebastian n Ciel

"Sebastian!!" Sebastian hanya berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hei!! Sebastian dengarkan aku!!" tiba – tiba Sebastian berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang taka sing bagi Ciel, ya kamar Ciel.

"Hei Sebastian kau ini kenap… umphh..!!" Belum selesai Ciel melanjutkan kalimatnya bibir Sebastian sudah melumat bibir Ciel

"mmpphhh!!?? Ngh.. nhh..." Ciel berusaha untuk lepas dari lumatan bibir sang butler tapi apa daya kekuatan sang butler lebih kuat dari tenaga kekuatan Ciel, Ciel hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu Sebastian melepasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman Sebastian melepaskan ciummannya membiarkan Ciel untuk bernafas. Setelah nafas Ciel teratur tiba – tiba Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dan memojokkannya di antara tubuhnya dengan dinding.

"Sebastian apa – apaan kamu!!" teriak Ciel yang nyaris membuat kaca di ruangan itu pecah.

"Saya hanya ingin memberi tau anda saja…"

"Memberi tau???" Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan wajah tanda tanya.

"Jangan dekat – dekat dengan orng lain." Mencuri cium dari Ciel.

Ciel hanya kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sebastian. "Baka!! Kau ini bodoh ya!? Aku dekat dengan orang lain atau tidak itu urusanku."

"Ya, anda benar maafkan saya."

"Sebastian sebenarnya ada apa??" tanya Ciel

"Tak ada apa – apa" jawab Sebastian dengan lesu

"Tak apa, apanya? Mukamu kusut banget tuh."

"Memang kalo ada apa – apa anda akan berbuat apa??"

"Eh!? Yah ga tau juga sih. Ah sudahlah!! Aku lapar!! Sebastian buatkan Chocolate Fondue untukku." berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di depan jendela besar bertirai putih.

"Bila itu keinginan anda tuanku." Berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah tunggu, Sebastian."

"Ya, ada apa tuanku??"

Ciel berjalan menuju Sebastian dan.... "aku mencintaimu,, itu balasan yang tadi."

"Anda ternyata berani juga ya.." tersenyum dan mencium balik Ciel.

~~~TBC~~~

* * *

Hyaaaaaa........ akhirnya selese juga puchii 1'a!!!! Oya jangan lupa Ripiu ya senpai2 jangan Ngeplame dulu ya mina belon siap siiee pokok'a RIPIU RIPIU RIPIU jangan PLAME pkknya TITIK KOMA


	2. Puchii 2

Mina sekarang ini lagi ga mood ngomong jadi langsung aja ke cerita selamat menikmati ^o^

Disclaim : andai SebasCiel punya mina

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Rate : M (mungkin??)

Warning : gaje,, Lemon

Summary : masih balik lagi ke sebas yang cemburuan,, sekarang malah parah. Gimana Ciel ngadepinnya, ya?

~~Say Love To Me~~

Puchii 2

Suatu malam penuh bulan,, di kediaman Phantomive yang tenang di ribuatkan oleh suara ero yang terdengar dari kamar Ciel.

"Ngh… ah.. ah… henti… hyaaa…"

"heheheh.. haa… suara anda terlalu keras bagaimana jika yang lain dengar??"

"Kalau mereka dengar itu semua salah mu."

Mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu kita liat dulu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ciel!!!" teriak pangeran Soma seraya mendobrak ruang kerja Ciel. "Main yuu…." Belum sempat Soma melanjutkan kata – katanya Ciel udah nutup pintunya duluan.

"Ciieelll… akukan belum selesai ngomong" terjadi adegan saling menarik pintu. "keluar!! aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Ciel masih menarik pintu ruangannya.

"Buuu…. Akukan bosan main sendiri" balas Soma masih dengan acara mendorong pintunya. "Siapa suruh kamu masih di sini pulang aja sana ke India." Maih dengan saling tarik dan dorong. "Akukan ngga bisa pulang aku belum memperlihatkan sikap dewasaku padamu." Mendorong pintu. "Ngga usah juga ngga apa – apakan." Masih mendorong pintunya. "Ngga bisa begitu." "Udah sana pulang aja!!" "Ciiieeelll…. Ayolaaahhh…" akhirnya adu kekuatan 'siapa yang bisa menarik atau mendorong pintunya' selesai dengan kemenangan Soma.

Tapi karena Soma terpeleset kakinya sendiri insiden inipun di mulai.

BRAK GEDUBRAK KOMPRYANG GLUNDUNG....... insiden yang akan di sesali Soma selamanya telah terjadi dan lebih parahnya lagi kejadian itu di lihat sama Sebastian yang secara tak sengaja lewat.

Insiden yang dilihat Sebastian ialah sebagai berikut : Ciel berada di bawah – Soma di atas – bibir mereka bertautan – baju Ciel terbuka sedikit - perut Ciel terekspos sangat jelas. Hal itu tentu aja membuat Sebastian cemburu walaupun tak di perlihatkan dengan jelas. Tbia – tiba saja muka Soma sudah berubah jadi setengah mumi _saking_ takutnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, silakan jika ingin di teruskan." Kata sebastian dengan tersenyum bukan tersenyum lebih tepatnya ekspresi amarahnya. "Hiiiiiyyyyy!!!....." dengan segera Soma berdiri menjauhi Ciel.

"Maaf... maaff... Ciel kumohon maafkan akuu..." menunduk ketakutan. Ciel menghela "sudahlah itu juga bukan kesalahanmu."

"Makasih Ciellll..." memeluk Ciel. "tapi bisa ngga kamu nenangin kakak yang ada di sana. Aku takut di pandangi kayak gitu." Ketakutan di pelukan Ciel. "haaahh... iya, iya sudah Sebastian bawakan aku cemilan." Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Soma. "sesuai dengan perintah anda." Sebastian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah tenang??" ucap Ciel sambil mengerjakan kerjaannya. "Makasih Ciieelll... kau emang temanku yang paling baiiikkk." Mengejar Ciel dan memeluknya. "lepas..n memeluknya. ng paling baiiikkk.. ebut.

milan."ng ada di . ^^.. gerah tauu..." sergah Ciel.

Sebastian yang basru saja dari dapur melihat Ciel dan Soma berpelukan, Sebastian yang salah sangka menghambur ke ruang kerja Ciel dan mengusir Soma keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan segera Sebastian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau laku... ummppphh" belum selesai berbicara bibir Ciel sudah di lumat oleh Sebastian. "Lepas.. Sebas.. unghh.." Sebastian mengambil kesempatan saat Ciel hendak berbicara ia memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Sebastian yang berada dalam rongga mulut Ciel menyapu langit – langit mulut Ciel, dan mengabsen setiap gigi Ciel, tak lupa ia bertarung lidah dengan Ciel dan serangan tersebut di ladeni Ciel.

Mereka berciuman hingga saliva keluar dari pinggir bibir Ciel. "unghh… nhh.. haaa…" Mereka masih dengan perang lidah, dan akhirnya pemenangnya sudah ditentukan tentu saja Sebastian yang lebih dominan.

Sebastian melepaskan bibir Ciel agar Ciel dapat bernafas setelah melakukan ciuman panas dengannya.

Ciel yang tak kuat menahan nafas selama itu akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. Sayangnya Sebastian tak membiarkannya istirahat. Seabastian menjepitnya antara diding dan badannya. Dilancarkannya serangan ciumannya sekali lagi.

Kakinya yang berada dia antara kedua paha Ciel, digerakkannya dengan gerakan maju mundur.

Lalu apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya silakan baca Puchii berikutnya. ^^

_

_

_

~~TBC~~

Gyaaaaaaaaa....... akhirnya puchi ke 2 dah updett.... maafkan Mina yang sedikit (mungkin lebih) berpikiran Pervert. Maapkan Mina,, yang puchi pertama sedikit bangettt,,, Mina ga bisa mikir apa – apa sih waktu bikin puchi pertama ga da inspirasi sama sekali kecuali untuk yang setting waktu. Yaahhh... pokoknya Ripiu aja deehhh... Mina ga nerima PLAME!!! Hanya RIPIUU…. RIPIUU… RIPIUU…. Dan RIPIUU….


	3. Puchii 3 : The last Puchii

Akhirnya sampe juga di chapter terakhir moga-moga kalian suka. Seperti bias Mina ga banyak omong pokoknya nikmatin aja apa yang ada

Disclaim : poenya Yana Toboso-san

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Rate : M (cuma becanda) yg bener T

Warning : gaje,, Lemon cuma sedikit,, nanggung

Summary : sebastian melakukan hal yg tak senonoh pada Ciell… Benarkah demikian??

Don't like?? Don't read tinggalkan saja!!!!!

* * *

**The last Puchii **

"Saya lebih suka meneruskan kegiatan kita." Menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ciel merasa lega sebastian sudah menghentikan kegiatannya. Tetap tetap saja wajah merah padam Ciel tak bisa di sembunyikan dari Sebastian.

"Jangan bicara ngawur!!" mengambil sesuatu yang ada di sana dan melemparkannya ke Sebastian, tapi Sebastian berhasil menghindari benda tak bersalah yang di lemparkan Ciel.

"Sayang sekali sudah tengah malam lebih baik anda segera tidur. Tidak baik seorang 'Bocah' tidur kemalaman." Ucap Sebastian berusaha menggoda Ciel. Dan..... "Enak saja siapa yang kau sebut dengan'BOCAH' hah?!"

"Lho, bukannya benar?" goda Sebastian lagi. "Cerewet!! Iya, iya bentar lagi. Aku masih mau bekerja." Kembali ke ruang kerjanya, tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel. "Jangan sering tidur larut tuan muda, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Memeluk Ciel dari belakang. "Sebastian kau jangan mencar kesempatan, ya." Mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sebastian, tapi karena Sebastian terlalu kuat, sedangkan Ciel kurus dan kecil apaboleh buat dia tak dapat melepaskan pelukan Sebastian.

"Kesempatan apa tuanku??" Ciel menghadap Sebastian. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Makanya tuan muda anda ingin bicara apa?" Seringai licik keluar dari bibir sang butler tersebut.

"Sudah ngomong sama kamu bikin capek." Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memegang keningnya, tanda bahwa ia heran dengan perilaku butlernya satu ini.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, atau anda ingin saya temani mengerjakan ini semua?."

"Ya, jika kau tak keberatan." Mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya.

"Silakan HerbTeanya." Menyerahkan secangkir herbtea.

"Terima kasih. Lalu Sebastian bisa kau ambilkan aku kudapan?."

"Ya, tentu saja." Keluar dari ruangan Ciel.

"Hufftt.... kerja, kerja."

* * *

5 menit kemudian

Cklek "kudapan sudah jadi tuan... ah malah tidur." mendekati meja kerja Ciel. "Tuan muda kudapan sudah jadi." Berusaha tuk membangunkan Ciel, tapi apa boleh buat Ciel yang sudah kelelahan tetap tertidur dengan pulas.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran licik di otak Sebastian. Dibawanya Ciel ke kamar untuk menjalankan rencana super licik itu.

"Tuan muda…. Bangun… kudapan sudah jadi…." Berbisik di telinga Ciel. "Nghh.... 5 menit lagi..." bergerak ke samping. "Tak bisa tuan muda... anda harus bangun. Anda belum makan apapun" Sedikit menggoncang. Akhirnya usaha Sebastian tercapai untuk membangunkan Ciel berhasil juga.

"Nghh... iya, i.. ya!? Apa-apan ini Sebastan."

"Apa maksud anda??"

"Kau… kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?!" Ciel mencoba untuk melepas ikatannya.

"Haaahh… itu karena anda tidak bangun-bangun juga, karena saya bosan menunggu sampai anda bangun, ya saya ikat saja." Kata Sebastian dengan sangat santai dan panjang lebar.

"Kan nggak usah pakai diikat-ikat segala!!" teriak ciel seraya berusaha melepaskan ikatan Sebastian.

"Karena saya sedang bosan bagaimana kalau kita main saja tuan muda??" melepas pakaian Ciel satu persatu.

"Hei!! Hentikan perbuatanmu inihh…" Untuk membuat Ciel tenang Sebastian menciumnya bukan cium lebih tepat menempelkan bibirnya saja. Makin lama tempel-tempelan bibirnya semakin ganas. Sebastian semakin bernafsu mencium Ciel.

"Ngh… nh…" erangan demi erangan di keluarkan Ciel. Sebastian semakin dalam mencium Ciel. Lidah Sebastian mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ciel. Tapi karena Ciel tetap menutup rapat bibirnya terpaksa Sebastian meminta ijin terlebih dahulu agar lidahnya di perbolehkan masuk.

Dijilatnya bibir Ciel pertanda ia ingin lebih intim lagi dalam mencium. Dengan sedikit malu tapi pasti Ciel membukakan mulutnya. Sebastian yang sedikit kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan tuan mudanya itu.

Lidah Sebastian yang sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulut Ciel mengabsen satu persatu gigi Ciel. Setelah selesai mengabsen gigi Ciel, Sebastian menyapu rongga mulut Ciel.

"Nhh… aahhh…" Ciel sesekali mendesah tertahan ketika Sebastian menyapu rongga mulut Ciel. Lidah Sebastian berganti bermain dengan lidah Ciel yang masih kaku. Walaupun mereka selalu melakukan hal ini, Ciel selalu malu saat lidah Sebastian memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Sebastian mengajak lidah Ciel untuk bertarung, untuk mengetahui lidah siapa yang paling dominan. Akhirnya tentu saja Sebastianlah yang menang. Lidah Sebastian kembali mengabsen gigi Ciel dan menyapu rongga mulut Ciel.

Entah sejak kapan baju Ciel sudah terlepas dari badannya, dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atas Ciel yang akan membuat para seme tergiur saat melihatnya. Kulit seputih mutiara dan lembut selembut kain sutera kontras dengan tonjolan kecil di kedua dadanya yang berwarna merah muda.

Lidahnya yang tadinya masih menyapu rongga mulut Ciel, berpindah ke tonjolan kecil di dada Ciel. "Aaahhh... Sebas...." Ciel megerang saat Sebastian menciumi dan sesekali di plintir puting Ciel itu.

Tangan Sebastian yang masih bebas yang lainnya menuju ke 'adek' Ciel yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Dilepasnya celana Ciel sehingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

"Curang!! Sebastian kamu masih pakai baju lengkap."

"Bisakah anda membantu saya melepaskannya??" goda Sebastian yang sepertinya berhasil membuat Ciel malu.

"Ung.. baiklah." Mendekati Sebastian dan melepaskan pakaian yang ia pakai. Terlihatlah tubuh kekar yang berwarna putih pucat kaya orang mati itu berhasil membuat muka Ciel blushing seketika.

"....... Sebastian bisa ngga kamu lepas yang satu ini sendirian??" sambil menunjuk celana yang di kenakan Sebastian.

"Memanganya kenapa??" tanya Sebastian dengan seringai jailnya.

"Kan aku sudah menolong melepas pakaianmu, sekarang kamu lepas sendiri ajah." Sambil memalingkan muka karena malu.

Sebastian yang menyadari hal itu mendapat ide yang sangat jail.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya kita harus menyudahi permainan kita ini." Berdiri meninggalkan Ciel yang tanpa menggunakan pakaian.

"Eh..?? kenapa??" Keluh Ciel yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa anda tidak menyadarinya?? Ini sudah pagi, dan saatnya saya menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Sebastian sambil mengenakan bajunya.

"Sebastian…." Ujar Ciel sambil menarik lengan Sebastian.

"Haah.. iya,, iya,," Mendekati Ciel dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Sudah puas tuan muda??" Melihat Ciel dengan tampang mengejek.

"Belum, dan tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan begitu saja."

"Jika begitu anda belum puas bagaimana dengan ini??" Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel, untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ciel. Seketika muka Ciel memerah seperti kepiting rebus saus tiram sambil memegang telinganya.

"_Aishiteru..."_

ooOoo **The End** ooOoo

* * *

Huraaayyyy.... selese. Gomen kalo kebanyakan di sini mina ngepol-polin semuanya jadinya gini dah semoga readers puas. Kalo ga puas juga ga papa. Ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir mina di fandom kuroshitsuji, sekarang mina akan beralih ke naruto karena mina suka SasuNaru bukan berarti mina ga suka SebbyCiel tapi apa boleh buat.

* * *

Mina akan ngebalas reviewan teman-teman yang udah ngereview mina.

Ryuu Arasa : yaa.... makasiihh... Mina akan sangat berjuang untuk cerita selanjutnya

Lady Yuu Phantomhive : ya makasiihh.... Mina akan berjuang..,, sama Mina juga ga bisa ngomong apa2 lagi

Namikaze Lin-chan : mina juga ga percaya lo pas buatnya,,, hehehehe..... mina masih kurang bahan buat bikin jadi di pendekin aja. Mina maunya dua minggu sekali tapi apa boleh buat. Salam kenal juga,, boleh aja mina sangat senang sekali!!


End file.
